Cinderella
by AhhYaoi
Summary: Will Sakura ever meet her prince? Wait, what do u mean it's Sasori! pairings sasosaku, hidaino, shikacho, gaanaru, orosasu, and more.
1. Beginning

Me: HI

Sakura: Hello

Sasori: . . . . . . .

Sakura: Say hello damnit!!!!

Sasori: No

Me: Please

Sasori: No

Me: If you don't then I will be forced to cut you from the story

Sasori: Hello fools

Sakura: The reviewers aren't fools Sasori-koi

Sasori: Yes they are

Me: No they aren't

Sasori: Yes they are

Me and Sakura: No they aren't

Sasori: Yes

Me and Sakura: No

Sasori: No

Me and Sakura: Yes they are

Sasori: Thank you for agreeing with me

Sakura: Sasori say the disclaimer please

Sasori: What's in it for me?

Sakura////////////////////////////

Me: I'll write a sex scene for you

Sasori: Ok!!! AhhYaoi doesn't own Naruto characters. That includes Shika, Sakura, Itachi, Kisame, Ino, Tenten, Tsunade, Choji, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, Gaara, and me.

Everyone: Let the fun begin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Title: Cinderella with a Naruto Twist

Author: AhhYaoi

Once upon a time there was this young beautiful girl named Sakura. She worked hard to please her bitch of a step mom and her bitchy daughters, Ino and Tenten, who unfortunately lived under the same roof as her. She was always teased by her evil stepsisters and she was getting tired of it.

Every since the day her dad died in a coach accident so to speak. No one really knows what caused the coach accident but she has an idea. Her life was the best life anybody could imagine. Her dad spoiled her, until the day he brought her new mother home. Man what a bitch she was and still is to her. Anyway that day she was suppose to meet her dad in the garden, but he never showed. She waited for him for hours, than her stepmother came around the corner and was crying, but she could see she was faking it. She told her that there was an accident, as a result she broke down and cried.

She knew her life was going to be a living hell and she was right. After her dad died her bitchy stepmother took over and made her a slave in her own home. And as she puts it, "My life really sucks!"

Me: Wow that was short

Sakura: When does Sasori get mentioned?

Me: Later

Sasori: Please review this story; because if you do then she will give you cake!!!!!


	2. Invite

AHHYAOI: hello

HMMYAOI: 'sup

AHHYAOI: Eww

HMMYAOI: what's wrong?

AHHYAOI: remembering health (shuddering) I never wanted to see what was with a baby!

HMMYAOI: . . . . . I hate you . . . . . .

AHHYAOI: why?

HMMYAOI: because you made me remember!!!

AHHYAOI: hehehehehehehehehehehehe

HMMYAOI: Shut up

SAKURA: hello story writer(s)

SASORI: hello fools

SAKURA: don't call the writer and friend fools Sasori-koi

SASORI: too late!!!

HMMYAOI AND AHHYAOI: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

SAKURA: see what you did Sasori! You made them stop talking!!!

SASORI: no I didn't

SAKURA: yes you did

SASORI: no I didn't

SAKURA: yes you did

SASORI: yes I did

SAKURA: no you didn't

SASORI: thank you for agreeing with me sweetie

SAKURA: (pissed at her own stupidity for falling for Sasori's trick . . . again)

AHHYAOI: do the disclaimer Sasori (still pissed that Sasori called her a fool)

HMMYAOI: Do. It. Now. (also pissed that Sasori called her a fool)

SASORI: (shuddering at the evil aura AHHYAOI and HMMYAOI are giving off) fine. AHHYAOI doesn't own any of the Naruto characters at all, although she did write this FanFiction so I guess it belongs to her . . . . . . crap.

EVERYONE: here's the second chapter of Cinderella!!!!!

Title: Cinderella

Author: AHHYAOI

My day started out with cleaning the floors, washing dishes, "Get my tea, do this do that," Sakura ranted, "whatever she says. Dear god does she ever shut up!?"

Sakura was finishing up her chores when she heard one of her stepsisters, Tenten, shouting something about a ball invite or something like that; anyway, the ball was so the prince could find his future wife. So Sakura rushed to the top steps and heard every word her stepmother said, "I'm Pleased to invite every lady of the household to take part in this wonderful opportunity for your special daughter to marry the prince," Tsunade quoted from the thin role of parchment, "a once in a life time chance. This event will take part at the castle at exactly nine o'clock. Don't be late. Sighed the king himself!!!" she finished nearly screaming at her daughters, Tenten and Ino.

Feeling a surge of hope from the announcement, Sakura rushed down the flight of stairs crying, "Please, Stepmother Tsunade, let me attend the ball as well!"

"Oh, Sakura I hate to burst your bubble but you're not going. You aren't even permitted to go," Tsunade's voice full of face surgery sweetness.

"But the invite stated that all women of the household, and unless I'm mistaken, I am a women and I live in this house, so I am eligible to go," the pink haired virgin stated with confidence toward her stepmother.

"Fine, you may go as long as you complete all your chores, with no if's or but's. Am I understood?"

"Yes my lady."

Evening Now

That night Sakura had the most interesting dream ever. She dreamed that her and the prince ended up married and had several curly haired children, all of which had red hair, the exact shade of their father. But the best thing was that she lived happily ever after. And that alone made Sakura the happiest girl in the entire kingdom.

Morning Now

Sakura had to get up early that day. She then proceeded to get her sister's dresses and makeup ready, all day. By six o'clock they were all ready for the ball; except for Sakura.

She still hadn't got her chore list yet. So she went to get them, "Oh yes, your chores," her stepmother said in a evil voice, " you will wash the dishes, the clothes, all the floors, the windows, clean the kitchen, straighten the girl's room, and my room as well, and all the bathrooms," she finished, smiling at the look of horror on Sakura's face.

"But Miss tha-"

"Ah! No if's or but's remember. Was I not clear enough for you?"

"No, Miss. You were I'm sorry."

"You better be. Anyway get out of my sight; I still have to walk down the stairs."

So Sakura spent the next two hours working hard and nearly finished all the chores, but fate was against our little heroin for she didn't finish all the floors, her last chore and so far the hardest.

"Please Stepmother Tsunade. I'm almost done with the floors, so can I please get ready?"

But being the bitch that she was, Tsunade stated, "No you may not. You have to finish your chores, also I was never going to let you go," she finished throwing her stepdaughter a very nasty look. "By the way, you better get some cookies made, I want them right after I get back; and finish your chores, wrench."

And with that, her stepmother and sisters left, leaving Sakura all alone. Struck by her mother's harsh words, Sakura ran toward the garden, and started to cry her little heart out.

HMMYAOI: ow my fingers are killing me!!!!

AHHYAOI: sorry to make you type and edit my story.

HMMYAOI: can I have a cookie?

AHHYAOI: yes

HMMYAOI: thanks

SASORI: why didn't I appear in this chapter? You said I would.

AHHYAOI: opps. I forgot about you.

SASORI: (in a corner pouting)

SAKURA: anyway, please review peoples or she won't continue the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Dreams Come True Well Sorta

Ay: hello!!

Hy: hi people!!

Ay: I'm sooooooo sorry this took forever to get post!!

Hy: this was totally my fault…she gave me the chappy a looooong time ago and I didn't type it up… I sorry!!

Ay: keep apologizing!!

Hy: but…need to post…

Ay: fine!!

Hy: well I guess I'll start it…

Ay: no I'll start it…It's my story!!

Hy: I'M SORRY!!

Ay: it's soo easy to make her feel bad anyway…HERE'S THE CHAPPY!!

Disclaimer: -standing outside Kishimoto's house- LET ME IN!! –hy appears- DON'T YELL!! –bombs rain down- RUN AWAY!!

The beautiful pink haired girl cried harder than she had ever done in her live. All of a sudden a sweet voice penetrated the silence. She looked up too see a woman with long black hair, lavender eyes, and a kind smile. Hinata, the Fairy Godmother. Naturally Sakura reacted like anyone would… she ran around screaming… go figure.

After she started to calm down her gentle voice pierced the silence, "My dear Sakura, don't run. I'm here to grant your wish that's all… sorry if I frightened you sweetie," The pink angel hiccupped, trying to calm down. After about three minutes, Hinata spoke again, "Do you wish to go to the ball…"

"Oh yes!! Yes I do!!" Sakura exlaimed, "I want to dress up like a beautiful princess and dance with the prince!!" she was silent for a second before a cloud of despair hovered above her head, "But… I don't have anything to wear… I can't go after all…"

Hinata frowned a bit, "Well… I could help…"

Sakura looked up, hope filling her eyes making Hinata squirm a bit. She sighed and pulled out a black wand.

"Nice wand godmother…"

"Oh! You like it??"

"Well yes… I do… but can it do anything…"

"No shit Sherlock! That's why I'm a fairy!! Hello is that brain in there??"

I grumbled, "So are we going to do this or not."

"No we aren't going to do _that_."

"You know what I mean."

"Fine, we'll transform."

"What do I do?"

Hinata blinked before replying, "Just stand there and look pretty." Sakura changed position, "Now what were those words…god damn it fairy block fairy block!! What were those f words? OH ya bibiti bobity boo!" With that she changed an eggplant in to a coach and two mice into white beautiful horses. Then she turned Sakura's dog into a gentleman with bright blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and a spiffy outfit of pale forest green.

Hinata faced Sakura and gave a last wave of her wand. In seconds Sakura was in a beautiful black and red dress with real roses on it with matching glass slippers. Sakura looked down and with a tiny surprised voice said, "Thank you godmother… it's beautiful."

"They will only last until midnight honey, so make this time count. Now off you go young lady and have fun."

"Oh thank you!" Sakura ran over to Hinata and hugged her tightly. When she finished the beautiful young lady ran off toward the carriage and headed to the ball to meet her prince.

It was a fifteen minute drive to the castle. 'The ball has already started I hope I'm not too late!' her train of thought was interrupted with a muffled yell, "Sakura-chan…we're almost there!" Her dog, Naruto yelled over the rushing wind.

The side door suddenly opened and in entered Naruto looking wind swept, "Sakura-chan don't worry we'll get you there soon so you can dance with the prince!" Sakura blushed a bit and voiced her worry, "But what if the prince has already found someone and I won't get to dance with him?" Naruto blinked, "Madam if I were you I would worry about who wouldn't want to dance with you…after all no one is as beautiful as you…"

Sakura blushed a bit more as they raced up the palace lane and up to the main entrance. When the carriage stopped Naruto opened the door and let out a still red Sakura. She walked up the stairs and into the main foyer where she met the prince, who was still free. 'Please let him like me…' She stepped onto the dance floor.

Sasori was bored with a capital B. there was no one beautiful enough for him here. His sharp reddish eyes scanned the hall as many women and men gasped. He straitened up as the most beautiful creature he had ever seen walked into view. Long pink hair pulled back at the nape of her neck with a black ribbon. Dress of pure darkness lined with roses of crimson. She looked straight at him with hazel eyes glowing with youth. He stood up and walked up to her, "Hello there miss, my name is Sasori. Would you please tell me your name?"

Sakura smiled a bit, "I don't know can you?" Sasori smirked, "Ok we have a feisty one. Well I can tame that right down." Sakura giggled a bit, "Sure you can. Well I'm sorry to say that I would rather not say who I am…to many people…"

Sasori ignored her words and swooped her off to the dance floor. They danced for hours just staring at each other. The prince was deep in thought about her, 'She has the most beautiful hazel eyes I have ever seen and they match her hair perfectly…' Mentally he had a slight nosebleed, 'And damn she's hot!'

On the other hand Sakura was thinking almost the same thing but a little dirtier. She was thinking of how hot he was and how badly she wanted to get his clothes off. Her thoughts were interrupted when the clock stroke twelve. She broke away from Sasori's arms and ran.

Sasori looked in puzzlement at the empty space in his arms. It took about five seconds before he broke into a run after her, trying hard to stop her but damn she was fast even though she was in heals!

As Sakura's head disappeared from his view Sasori tripped over a shoe and landed on his face. Looking down at the shoe he realized it was hers. Picking it up he started running again. But when he reached the main entrance he found no trace of her. She had disappeared and took his heart with her.

Slightly pissed that he had never gotten to know her name, Sasori looked down at the shoe and had a brilliant idea. Spinning around he walked back into the foyer. He would find that girl and when he did he would make her his forever…

Ay: well that's it

Hy: I helped a bit…..right?

Ay: well u made it so it wasn't confusing…

Hy: I know! Do u know how hard it is to read ur handwriting??

Ay: I'm sorry!!

Hy: oh please don't forget to review

Ay: peaz!! Oh and thank u 5 reviewers!!

Note from hy: Hello this is hmmyaoi! In case u don't know who I am I am AhhYaoi's friend and typer…anyway I normally write yaoi, ITANARU!! So if u want please read my stories!!

Chow

HmmYaoi

Assistant

Note from ay: sorry it takes me forever to update…well it's mostly hy's fault since she didn't type it a few months ago!! But I'll try to update more often than before…LOVE YA ALL!!

Chow

AhhYaoi

Writer


End file.
